totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice (Big House)
Alice is a Mansion Dweller on Big House. She is the mother of DJ. Personality Alice comes off as being a very strict, harsh woman, wanting her son to be the very best. It appears she has spent much of DJ's life whipping him into shape and making him into a well-mannered gentleman. As a result of this, DJ has grown very attached to his mother and becomes a "momma's boy" of sorts. His bond with Alice's disciplinary persona is so strong that the mere thought of her is able to guilt him into halting a wrongdoing. Alice is also shown to be intolerant of misbehavior from anyone else, angrily attacking Sierra when she feels she is invading their privacy, and disliking Mark for only giving his parents $100 of his winnings from 60 Club, before becoming angered by Jessica after she marks Mark in No Way, Eva! She acts in a similar manner when she lays out the ground rules as to the kind of behavior that is allowed on her bus. As stern as she can be, she can just as easily be generous, and a sweet lady. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, the contestants are given consent to use her bus to drive to New York. She is very skilled at cooking, having been the inventor of the legendary Momma's Spice, which is able to make any kind of food palatable and delicious. She is also likely the reason why DJ's own culinary skills are so exceptional. She is also shown to hold a person's parents to as high of a standard as the person themself, lashing out at Jessica after she backstabs Mark by marking him in No Way, Eva! Coverage Big House Enter The Mansion! Alice is the 4th person to fall in the MM battle. She states that she doesn't like Mark for getting DJ voted out of 60 Club, and calls him affably evil, noting that he wouldn't tear her and DJ apart, but she wouldn't trust his information. When talking to Bryan and Jessica about their relationship with Mark, Alice complains that Mark has no respect for his parents. At the marking ceremony, Alice is the 8th person Eva declares safe. She casts her vote for Lindsay, and she is ejected in a 9-4 vote. No Way, Eva! When discussing Lindsay's ejection, Alice notes that Mark isn't close with his parents, leading her to not like him. In the MM battle, Alice does not shoot before Jessica makes the perfect shot, ending the battle. Later, she agrees to making the Tripartite Alliance 2.0 with Jose, Brady, and DJ. When Brady notes that they need to backdoor Eva, she and DJ volunteer to be marked as pawns. She picks Brady for the Removal Battle. She throws the battle to DJ. She is then ejected in a 7-5 vote, but calls Jessica a backstabber as she leaves. She then calls it ruthless when she is told Mark actually tried to get himself marked, in order to derail Jessica's game; she turns from being on Mark's side to being neutral. Trivia Comparisons * Alice is one of 14 players to compete on the show with a fellow family member, the others being Mark, Jessica, Bryan, Kitty, Emma, Taylor, Kelly, Junior, Dwayne, Chet, Lorenzo, Jay, and Mickey ** She is one of 3 mothers to compete with their children on the show, the others being Jessica and Kelly. Competition * Currently, Alice is the only contestant to be ejected by a failed backdoor, with the intended target originally being Eva, then Mark. * She is one of 7 contestants to be marked next to a family member, being marked next to DJ pre-Remover. The others are Bryan and Jessica, pre- and post-Remover, Emma and Kitty, post-Remover, and Mark and Jessica, post-Remover. * Alice is one of 8 contestants in Big House to be ejected without winning any battles, the others being Lindsay, Junior, Bryan, Emma, Brady, Kelly, and Noah. General * She is one of 11 characters to have dotted eyes, with the others being Beth, Chris, DJ, Harold, Miles, Mary, Pete, Rodney, Sam, and Tom. Production * Originally, Alice was going to be strongly allied to Jessica, and would commonly be used as a pawn by Mark and Eva, but she would successfully backdoor Eva, just before being backdoored by Mark.